Optometry practitioners test near visual acuity using a variety of charts printed on paper cards. These cards are typically held by the patient or clipped on to a rod attached to a phoropter.
Some visual acuity tests require that a patient indicate areas of reduced visual acuity on a card. Practitioners can then document approximately which areas on the card are indicated by the patient. This exercise can be repeated during subsequent examinations to monitor the progression of disease.